highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Squirrelscramble
- Squirrel, questioning Sparkbite when he mentions the Scorpion Stones. Squirrelscramble is a lanky white tom with ginger-brown markings and odd yellow-green eyes. He is known for his forgetful, laid-back and vacuous personality and his motto to be chill at all times. He is currently a proud Warrior of [[ThunderClan|'ThunderClan']]. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Curl(Curled Ears) x Turkish Van(Markings) x Chausie Cat(Height) Description: Squirrelscramble is a lanky white tom with long, silky white fur coupled with ginger-brown markings on his ears, face, shoulders, back, hind paws and tail. He has a stubby muzzle, short, curled ears, and long ginger-brown bangs that sometimes hide his odd-looking, droopy yellow-green eyes. He has a long, silky ginger-brown tail and a stripe of ginger-brown that runs all the way down his back. While Squirrelscramble is definitely not the largest cat, he is particularly lanky and only somewhat muscular. He has broad shoulders and a deep chest, and two large scars on his right flank from getting caught on a fence. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (#AD5830) : = Eyes (gradient #FEC74 to #D3FC49 to #4AFB61 to #4AFBB5; right eye is opposite) : = Leathers (#FFFFFF) Voice: Squirrel sounds like a surfer most of the time- except when he's serious. You can tell when he is because of his voice shifts. Scent: He smells of sap and honeysuckle. Gait: Squirrel usually walks with rolled-back shoulders, and always looks to be relaxed. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Light-hearted -' Squirrel's known to be very happy-go-lucky and always wants to make someone's day better. In this way, he's very light-hearted and a little ray of sunshine. Some people don't like that, but he tries his best not to act too boisterous. * '''+ Easy-going -''' Little to nothing effects Squirrel and his laid-back personality. Insult him? He's too daft to take it seriously or know what you mean by it, so he'll shrug it off of his shoulders and move on. Do him wrong? He's too forgiving to hold it against you. * '''± Forgiving -''' Sometimes, Squirrel can be a bit too forgiving, to the point where it can hurt him. Even if a cat were to nearly kill him, he'd probably forgive them in the long run. * '''± Daft -''' He has a hard time understanding things and genuinely taking the things others say personally and seriously. He's got a thick skull and things like insults don't really get to him- mostly because he doesn't get what you mean when you call him a foxheart or a mousebrain. * '''− Gullible -''' He'd believe everything others say and spread the news to others- which can lead to trouble, if he believes the wrong thing. * '''− Sometimes Aloof -''' Sometimes, he's so daft that it seems like he just doesn't care about others. This isn't the case, but he can come off as that. '''Likes *Scorpions **Ever since Sparkbite showed him these funny little creatures and even tasted one, Squirrelscramble has adored them. He's told himself that if he ever has a kit, he's naming them Scorpionkit. *Squirrels **Oddly enough, his favorite meal! *ThunderClan **He loves his new home and would do anything for it and the cats within it. *Basically everyone **He's a very generous, easy-going and open, extroverted cat. He's not afraid to talk to anyone and genuinely enjoys the presence of another cat nearby to chat with. *Exploring **Though his nose problem probably wouldn't allow it, Squirrelscramble longs to see the highest peaks and the lowest valleys. 'Dislikes' *Snow **It's cold on his paws and makes him shiver. Not only this, but it crunches underpaw when he tries to hunt. Sure, he may blend better with snow than with trees, but he certainly doesn't like it. *Arguing **He would probably cower if someone yelled at him, and it'd probably hurt him a lot. In the occasion that he argues with someone, he'll probably blame himself. 'Goals' *Find his family **Squirrel misses his family a lot, and wonders how they are and if that dog had really gotten to them. He longs to see them again and, if given the chance, would probably go exploring to find them- but not alone, because he knows he'd probably get lost. *Reunite with his father **Even before the dog chase, his father had been taken by two-legs when he was nine moons. He wishes he could find him again and catch up with everything he's missed. 'Fears' *Getting Lost **For the first 19 moons of his life, Squirrel roamed the territory looking for his family after he was separated from them. When he took off running after being chased by dogs, Squirrel confused himself and realized he didn't recognize where he was. Since his nose doesn't work, he could never find his way back. He's afraid that if he does this again, he may get lost and lose ThunderClan, or maybe accidentally roam into another Clan's territory and start a fight. *Dogs **After being chased by a dog when he was young, Squirrel is now petrified of them. Even the mention of them makes him feel anxious and panicky. *Disappointing **He often feels like he's disappointing his friends or loved ones and is afraid that they'll get tired or angry with him. 'History' 'Loner Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Squirrel, Charlie, Ziggy, Pebble, Fox, Danny Age Range: 0-19 *Squirrel and Ziggy are born to Pebble and Charlie on the outskirts of twolegplace in an underground den. *When his eyes finally open, his parents bring them outside to explore. They meet Fox and Danny, their Uncles. *Not much goes on in his life until he becomes apprentice-aged. *At seven moons, Squirrel and his sister go on a walk into twolegplace. They climb the tops of twoleg dens and get good views. *When he turns nine moons, his father is caught by twolegs and taken. He never sees him again. *His mother and sister go searching for his father in twolegplace and are chased out by dogs- when he slips underneath a fence, scarring his haunch. *While they are being chased, he gets separated from his family. He's chased by the dog all the way into the forest, where he gets lost. He eventually fends the dog off, but can't find his way home. In an attempt to go back to twolegplace, he accidentally heads deeper into the forest. *Squirrel has been roaming by himself in the forest since the age of 10 moons. 'Warriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Sparkbite, Nightstar, Carnationpaw, Curlykit, Warblersnow, Silkpaw, Orbweaver, Daywalker Age Range: 20 moons and on *Squirrel has just finished hunting a mouse after several days of no meal. He hasn't realized he's stumbled into ThunderClan territory until Sparkbite's patrol finds him and takes his mouse. **Squirrel asks to join their gang and Sparkbite leads him back to camp. *While waiting for Nightstar, Squirrel chats with a few cats, including Orbweaver, Sparkbite, and Carnationpaw. **He figures out that "Medicine Cats" are cats who heal their clanmates. **He also figures out that Sparkbite isn't the leader- that he is the deputy. **He is bit on the tail by Curlykit, and has been terrified of the kit since then. *While waiting for Nightstar, Squirrel naps- that is, until he wakes up to see Sparkbite carrying in a cat that looks to be near-dead (who he would later discover was Rowanpaw). **He calls out for Orbweaver to help, but can do nothing but that. *Finally, Nightstar comes out and meets Squirrel. Squirrel is slightly terrified when Nightstar says that he should spar Sparkbite. **Squirrel agrees to spar him. During the spar, Squirrel shows that he doesn't use very tactical battle skills, but does manage to fight back pretty well- with the help of unique moves like headbutting. **Nightstar stops the spar and compliments Squirrel's unorthodox fighting methods, letting him join the Clan. *Squirrel and Carnationpaw share a squirrel! *The next morning, Squirrel goes over and has a conversation with Sparkbite. **He discovers a small portion of the deputy's history and learns about the other Clans. **He tells Sparkbite he likes to climb. *He goes with Sparkbite to explore the Scorpion Stones. **While there, Sparkbite dares him to eat one of the scorpions. **Squirrel agrees, but when he's about to kill the scorpion, it pinches his nose and he freaks out. Sparkbite kills it, and then Squirrel laughs at himself and has a bite. *Squirrel, alongside two other rogues, receives his full name; Squirrelscramble. *Squirrelscramble goes on his own to the RiverClan border, where he meets a warrior known as Bumblebelly. The two talk and get along quite well. **On the way back, however, Squirrelscramble gets lost because he can't smell his way back. He remains at the Mossy Tree until Carnationpaw finds him and takes him back to camp. *After a while, he becomes quite good friends with Sparkbite, Carnationpaw, Leafsneeze and Warblersnow. *Squirrelscramble meets Magnoliathorn and becomes her friend. *Squirrelscramble tries to help Sparkbite with the situation between him and Rowanpaw and talks to Rowanpaw about it. Afterwards, he follows Sparkbite on a two-party patrol, where they find a rogue; Rattle. **Squirrel falls behind on this patrol and comes back to camp later with two pieces of prey. *Carnationpaw becomes a warrior- she's now Carnationbee! **Squirrelscramble is so excited that they decide to go celebrate at the peak. **After playfighting and having a snowball fight, Squirrel runs into one of the rocks at the peak and cuts his flank. **They decide to return to camp and Squirrel goes to the Medicine Cat den to get himself patched up. Sparkbite helps. *Squirrelscramble congratulates Carnationbee on getting a new apprentice! 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Misses | ⦁⦁ = Longs For | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mourns Over ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Envies | ⦁⦁ = Loathes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Pities | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Empathizes With ⦁ = Feels Betrayed By | ⦁⦁ = Wants to Forget ---- Character [ ratings ] ::Thoughts (with cited experiences, as applicable). :Description. |-|ThunderClan= "Thundergang's my home! I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else, man." ---- :Nightstar [ ⦁ - ⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"He seems alright, but he's kind of intimidating, sometimes..." :Squirrelscramble looks away, seeming to be a bit uneasy about the mention of his leader. He got along with him pretty well, at first, and even had a conversation with him about turkeys- but he doesn't like the way Nightstar treats Sparkbite. ---- :Sparkbite [ ⦁ - ⦁⦁ - ⦁⦁ ] ::"He's the first cat I met from the Thundergang, and i'm real glad he decided to put up with me! He's.. he's really nice, actually.." :Squirrelscramble gives a small, nervous grin and fiddles around with his paws. He considers Sparkbite to be one of his best friends. ---- :Leafsneeze [ tags ] ::"Have more confidence, my dude!" :Squirrel considers Leafsneeze to be a close friend- he'd do anything for the tom! ---- :Carnationbee [ ⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"Carnie, you mean? She's fricking solid, and my best friend, man! If I didn't have her i'd probably get lost in the forest with this nose of mine somewhere!" :Squirrelscramble is purring wildly. Carnationbee was one of the first cats he'd met in ThunderClan- actually, she was on the patrol that found him in their territory. Since he's met her, he's been her best friend, and they often goof around with each-other. He met her when she was an apprentice, and is so proud that she's now a warrior. ---- :Geckopaw [ tags ] ::"I really do hope everything works out for you, dude- you're pretty rad." :He hopes he can get closer to Sparkbite's son. ---- :Orbweaver [ tags ] ::"She's a great Medicine Cat, man!" :Squirrel grins. |-|RiverClan= "Almost everyone in Thundergang thinks that the Rivergangers aren't good cats, but I dunno, man..." ---- :Bumblebelly [ tags ] ::"He's real rad!" :Squirrelscramble met the tom at the border when he went exploring. The tom seemed really nice! 'Trivia' *Squirrelscramble was born unable to smell and because of this can't really make out tastes, either. When hunting, he relies completely on sounds, sight, and touch. *Squirrelscramble's mother named him Squirrel because of his fur- his cheek-tufts and his ginger-brown splotches here and there, as well as his curled ears. *Squirrel has trouble remembering distant things. 'Fanart' Oie Dx3SKG5CsvcG.png|Squirrelscramble Pixel Imageedit 1 9245117589.png|Eyota - Squirrelscramble Bust Imageedit 1 4614756204.png|Eyota - Squirrelscramble Fullbody __NOWYSIWYG__